High power direct current (DC)-DC converters are one of the main components in medium- to high-voltage DC grids, which are used to connect two different DC voltage levels. DC-DC converters can be classified into isolated and non-isolated. In isolated DC-DC converters, dual active, bridge-based DC-DC converters are the most common isolated DC-DC converter. In the case of high-voltage (HV) levels, switches with HV ratings are required, which necessitates using series-connected insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) to meet HV level requirements. Alternatively, multi-module DC-DC converters can be employed, but not without insulation challenges.